smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot
'Character Info' Once upon a time he was a regular eastern barred bandicoot, that is until the nefarious Doctor Neo Cortex captured him and used his Evolo-Ray to mutate Crash and several other animals he had captured. While that itself was a success, when Cortex tried to brainwash Crash into being his slave by subjecting him to the Cortex Vortex. Crash however proved to be immune to its effects and escaped! Partnering with the mask Aku Aku, Crash set out on a journey through N. Sanity Island to fight against Cortex and rescue his girlfriend Tawna Bandicoot. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Crash will pull out a Wumpa Fruit from nowhere and spin it on his finger like a basketball before throwing it up in the air and watching as it falls back down on his face and splashes juice all over him. Down Taunt: Crash will perform a short breakdance down on the stage like this https://youtu.be/WXL0tpcnR-c?t=11 Side Taunt: With a bored expression on his face Crash will tap his foot on the stage with his arms crossed before surprising even himself with a loud belch. 'Entrance' Crash will be teleported onto the stage as if he were sent there by the Time Twister Machine. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear a skincap of Crash’s head featuring his ears and trademark hair. Victory Poses # Crash will be seen taking a nap and snoring as he lays down on the ground with Pura propped up under his head being used as a pillow as Pura also slumbers away. # Crash will bonk the side of his head a couple times as a large gemstone falls out of it that he holds up above him before doing a quick spin and posing for the camera. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYMWymewfWE&feature=youtu.be&t=267 # Facing the camera Crash will perform the famous “Crash Dance” https://youtu.be/kYMWymewfWE?t=327 # If playing as the “Fake Crash” alternate costume, then instead of Victory Pose #3, this one can play instead which sees Crash performing Fake Crash’s version of the “Crash Dance” https://youtu.be/kYMWymewfWE?t=335 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Cyclone Spin: A move that’s sure to be compared to Meta Knight’s Mach Tornado, Crash Bandicoot will rapidly spin in place which damages anyone that comes in contact with him. This move also has the capability to reflect some projectiles. Like Mach Tornado you can rapidly press the attack button over and over to extend the length of your spin and gain some minor control in being able to spin left and right with your control stick. However you cannot fly up into the air like Meta Knight can. Additionally, on average the hits from this attack deal more damage than Mach Tornado does. 'Side Special' Polar Express: Crash Bandicoot will hop on the back of his polar bear friend Polar. Polar will dash forward on the stage and ram into opponents in his way dealing ice damage and a slight chance to freeze them. Unlike Wario’s Bike however, you cannot change the direction that Polar is running in by tilting the control stick. Instead, you can tap the standard attack button to have Polar jump a pretty decent height, enough to land on one of Battlefield’s platforms from below, to try and chase down opponents who are trying to escape your attack but going above you. Be careful not to jump when close to the ledge though or you and Polar might take a tumble off the stage together. You can of course jump off Polar at anytime by ceasing to tilt the control stick or tapping the standard Jump button to jump off of Polar’s back. 'Up Special' Crash Pack: His jetpack appearing on his back, Crash will let out a “Woah!” as he quickly jets upwards a good height with the jetpack. You can slightly alter the angle that he flies up by tilting the control stick left or right. At any point during this up special, you can tap the special attack button again to overcharge the jetpack and have it explode. This immediately ends the special causing Crash not to gain any further height from it however the explosion will also damage anyone that is near Crash. Crash will however also take a smaller amount of damage from being in the center of the blast and will briefly appear to be covered in charred ash. 'Down Special' Super Belly Flop: A move best used when in the air, Crash will immediately flatten out his body similar to when one is skydiving. Or as is more accurately in this case… belly flopping. There’s a hitbox on the initial positioning of Crash as he thrusts his arms out before quickly falling down and plummeting below. Any foes that are aerially below Crash as he falls are hit with a Meteor Smash knocking them down to the stage. Additionally, if a character is on the ground when Crash belly flops into them they will be buried into the stage as if Crash was a falling Pitfall item. Unlike similar moves, there is no windbox to the sides of Crash’s crash landing on the stage and no splash damage out around him. 'Final Smash' Death Tornado: Glowing with the aura of the Smash Ball, Crash will put on the mask of Aku Aku and begin what starts as a simple Cyclone Spin but quickly becomes much more. An actual tornado forms on the stage with Crash as its focal point. This Death Tornado covers a wide section of the stage and if an opponent makes contact with it they’ll find themselves sucked into it and dealt constant damage as it swirls around before spitting them out at a seemingly random point of the tornado as the attack ends. Extra Skill Fruit Bazooka: Next to Crash’s damage percentage there will be a small image of a Wumpa Fruit with a x3 next to it. This represents the amount of ammo that this Extra Skill has at anytime during a match. Each match starts out with 3 Wumpa Fruit ammo and that is the max that Crash can have at any one time. After one is used it takes 20 seconds for another Wumpa Fruit to be added to his ammo. When you use this Extra Skill, Crash will pull out his Fruit Bazooka and fire a Wumpa Fruit with a straight shot forwards. You can rapid fire these Wumpa Fruits so long as you still have ammo remaining. Each Wumpa Fruit is a pretty solid hit and impacts against opponents bursting open and spraying them with fruit juice for a fun little aesthetic splash effect. Alternate Costumes # Default # Orange - Crash’s shorts will become Orange and his fur will take on a brighter orange shade. # Red - Crash’s shorts will become Red and his fur will take on a light red shade. # Green - Crash’s shorts will become Green and his fur will take on a slight green tinge. # Yellow - Crash’s shorts will become Yellow and his fur will take on a bright yellow shade. # Purple - Crash’s shorts will become Purple and his fur will take on a slight purple tinge. # White - Crash’s shorts will become White and his fur will take on a very light colored, near white, shade. # Black - Crash’s shorts will become Black and his fur will take on a very dark, but not quite black, shade. # Cyan - Crash’s shorts will become Cyan and his fur will take on a light cyan shade. # Fake Crash - Though technically a separate character, Crash’s model will be altered to that of Fake Crash’s design but will keep all the same animations and name. Other Notes Crash can crawl across the stage.